Город Убежища
Город Убежища — локация в Fallout 2. Описание Это большой город в северо-восточной части основного региона. Основан жителями Убежища 8, после того, как в 2091 году они вышли из Убежища, получив чёткий приказ. С помощью ГЭКК их город разросся довольно сильно. Общественный строй Лидер города — «первая гражданка» Линетт, однако верховная власть принадлежит Совету. В Городе Убежища нет равноправия, там фактически разрешено рабовладение. В городе царит негативное отношение к гулям и прочим мутантам. В 2241 году в Городе Убежища жило 103 гражданина и неизвестное число неграждан. Вход в город ограничен: в Город Убежища можно войти по дневному пропуску (в дневное время) (Избранный берет его бесплатно, а так этот пропуск стоит огромных для простого путешественника денег), либо по документам гражданина в любое время (см. раздел Гражданство). Вообще, в Городе Убежища сложилась атмосфера ксенофобии. Путешественник, заплатив большую сумму денег, может жить во Внутреннем городе под охраной прочных стен и массивных турелей, но всё равно ему будут недоступны некоторые магазины, клиники и многие другие места «только для граждан». Также жители Внутреннего города облагаются большими налогами, поэтому желающих жить там немного. Рождаемость в городе — «плановая», то есть дети рождаются только тогда, когда посчитает необходимым администрация (как это ни парадоксально). Гражданство Самый верный способ получить гражданство Города Убежища — родиться в нем. Получить гражданство не родившемуся там человеку возможно, только если этот человек сдаст невероятно сложный тест на гражданство. Но с гражданина снимаются все ограничения, которые наложены на простых жителей (например, только граждане могут входить в Убежище 8) Линетт, встретив Избранного, предлагает ему разобраться с электростанцией в Гекко, чтобы получить гражданство (см. Разобраться с электростанцией в Гекко). Однако, даже выполнив квест, получить гражданство у Линетт не так-то просто * Совет: Когда вы закончите квест с электростанцией, не говорите Линетт, как вы решили проблему, а просто скажите, что проблема решена. В случае хорошей концовки квеста с электростанцией (починка станции) гораздо легче получить гражданство у Макклюра (он даст его в обход Линетт). * Совет: Чтобы получить гидроэлектрический регулятор для починки станции, поговорите с Макклюром — он договорится со Службой Снабжения и они дадут вам деталь (у Линетт выпросить ГЭМ почти невозможно) Междугородние отношения thumb|Эмблема Города Убежища Несмотря на презрение к чужакам, Город Убежища регулярно торгует с Нью-Рино, Реддингом, Брокен Хиллс, продавая им свои медикаменты. В настоящее время у Города Убежища сложились проблемы с рейдерами и с НКР (последние давят на Город Убежища , склоняя к присоединению). НКР НКР давно склоняла Город Убежища присоединиться, но всё время получала отказ. Конгресс НКР принял секретное решение, по которому создается террористическая группа, цель которой — заставить ГУ присоединиться к НКР. Лидером этой группы избран Джон Бишоп, в обмен на предоставление ему, в случае успеха операции, поста мэра Нью-Рино. Районы Город Убежища состоит из четырёх районов: * Пригород * Внутренний город * Резиденция Совета * Убежище 8 Быстрое перемещение в Резиденцию или Убежище 8 с карты невозможно (даже после получения гражданства) Доступ в Убежище 8 разрешен только гражданам Города. Убежище 8 В эксперименте с системой Убежищ, проводившемся американским правительством, Убежище 8 было контрольным убежищем управления. Оно должно было быть распечатано ровно через 10 лет после Войны. По плану, в Убежище 8 должны были быть поставлены 2 модуля ГЭКК, но из-за ошибки службы доставки в Убежище 8 был доставлен один ГЭКК и 1000 водяных чипов для Убежища 13 (как несложно догадаться, второй ГЭКК был доставлен в Убежище 13). После основания Города Убежища само Убежище 8 используется как склад. Квесты Голодиски * Журнал Города Убежища (Vault City Travel Log) За кулисами * В Городе-Убежище есть пародия на Томаса Мора (автора «Утопии») — мужичок по имени Томас Мур, который также проповедует утопические идеи, правда, вслух и посреди улицы. Кстати, разговор с ним можно закончить фразой из фильма «Лучше не бывает» («As Good as it Gets»): «Иди и доставай кого-то другого, мы все здесь надолго застряли» («Go sell crazy somewere else - we're all stocked up here»). * Мужчина, у которого проблемы в туалете бара рядом с мэрией Города Убежища, время от времени говорит: «На кого работает номер два?» («Who does number two work for?») - то же самое спрашивал в аналогичном помещении Остин Пауэрс. * Время от времени медицинский компьютер в восьмом убежище выдаёт: «Странные игры, только выигрышный ход нельзя сделать» («Strange game, only winning move is not to play»). Эта фраза является отсылкой на фильм «Военные игры» («Wargames»). * Этот же компьютер издает звук «Пинг». В Монти Пайтон «The Meaning of Life» врачи научили компьютер издавать этот звук, чтобы удивить администратора. * Еще один из компьютеров в убежище периодически произносит: «Danger, Will Robinson!». Эта фраза принадлежит роботу-телохранителю из фильма «Потерянные в космосе». Появления Город Убежища появляется в Fallout 2 и упоминается в Fallout: New Vegas. Галерея Fo2 Vault City Downtown.png Fo2 Vault City Courtyard.png Убежище 8 Fo2 Vault 8 Entry.png Fo2 Vault 8 Entrance.png Fo2 Vault 8 Living Quarters.png Fo2 Vault 8 Command Center.png en:Vault City pl:Kryptopolis Категория:Убежища Категория:Город Убежища Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Города